1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a channel seal for a sliding window assembly and more specifically, to a channel seal for a sliding window assembly of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding window assemblies for vehicles are known in the art. Generally, a sliding window assembly include a first and a second fixed panel configured to be coupled to the vehicle. The first and the second fixed panels are spaced from each other and define an opening therebetween. A sliding panel is slideable relative to the fixed panels between a closed position and an open position to modify a size of the opening.
Typically the sliding window assembly includes an upper track and a lower track spaced from the upper track. Each of the tracks is attached to the fixed panels. The sliding panel is slideable along the tracks between the open and closed positions. Typically, the tracks include an elongated member comprising polyvinyl chloride (PVC). The tracks also include a rail coupled to the elongated member with the elongated member disposed about the rail to present a finished surface. Generally, the rail is W-shape in cross-section defining a first channel for receiving the sliding panel and a second channel for receiving a channel seal. Generally, the channel seal contacts the sliding panel for sealing the first channel to prevent environmental elements, such as environmental elements and debris from entering the first channel. With this particular related art, preventing the environmental elements from entering the first channel prevents the environmental elements from entering the vehicle through the sliding window assembly.
Typically, the channel seal has a finger for contacting the sliding panel and a base extending from the finger. The base of the channel seal has an inner surface proximate to the sliding panel and an outer surface distal to the sliding panel. The second channel is defined such that the rail contacts the inner and outer surfaces of the base of the channel seal to compress the base within the second channel. Because the rail defines the second channel, the tracks have a wide profile, which is generally aesthetically undesirable. Depending on the application, tracks with a narrow profile present a more aesthetically pleasing appearance when the sliding window assembly is installed on the vehicle than the tracks with the wide profile. Additionally, the environmental elements can enter the second channel between the base of the channel seal and the rail. Due to the configuration of the second channel, the second channel retains all the environmental elements that enter the second channel. The environmental elements in the second channel can degrade the channel seal, over time, which can result in separation of the channel seal from the rail. Furthermore, the environmental elements can enter the first channel through the second channel, which defeats the purpose of including the channel seal on the sliding window assembly.
In an effort to provide the track with the narrow profile, rails in the art are typically U-shaped in cross section and only define the first channel for receiving the sliding panel. In this configuration, the rail does not define the second channel. Rather, the elongated member defines the second channel adjacent the rail for receiving the channel seal. Generally, when the elongated member defines the second channel, the channel seal is bonded within the second channel typically by adhesion. When the elongated member defines the second channel, the elongated member is closer to the sliding window and the track has the narrow profile as compared to the rail that is W-shaped in cross section. However, because the elongated member essentially defines the second channel, the environmental elements can enter the second channel between the base of the channel seal and the elongated member. When the elongated member defines the second channel, the environmental elements can degrade the adhesive holding the channel seal within the elongated member in addition to the problems of having the environmental elements within the second channel described above. If the adhesive degrades, the channel seal can separate from the second channel defined by the elongated member. Separation of the channel seal from the second channel defined by the elongated member results in a failure of the channel seal to prevent environmental elements from entering the first channel.
An alternative to having the elongated member define the second channel is to make the channel seal integral with the elongated member. However, when the channel seal is integral with the elongated member, the channel seal must be made from the same material as the elongated member. For example, when the elongated member is made from the PVC, the channel seal that is integral with the elongated member is also made from the PVC. Preferably, the channel seal is made from rubber because rubber is flexible and can completely seal against the sliding panel to prevent the environmental elements from entering the guide channel. When the channel seal is formed from PVC, the channel seal is too ridged to completely seal against the sliding panel. In such configurations, the environmental elements may pass between the channel seal and the sliding panel to enter the channel, which, as described above, can result in environmental elements entering the vehicle. Additionally, making the channel seal integral with the elongated member can result in imperfections in the channel seal during the forming of the channel seal, which can also prevent the channel seal from completely sealing against the sliding panel. Furthermore, having the channel seal integral with the elongated member prevents the channel seal from being replaced without replacing the entire sliding window assembly in the event the channel seal becomes worn.